


Hace mucho

by NaghiTan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su hermano adoptivo miraba fijamente la vela que estaba en medio de la sala, suspiró, porque lo más seguro era que Raghi pensaba en ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hace mucho

**Hace mucho. [FO.] Raghi + Azerep . PG-13. Número de Prompt #4**  
  
  
Su hermano adoptivo miraba fijamente la vela que estaba en medio de la sala, suspiró, porque lo más seguro era que Raghi pensaba en ella, no quiso molestar al chico, tan pequeño de apariencia pero tan grande en edad como él.  
  
"Si madre te viera en ese estado, lloraría de impotencia" le habló al menor.   
  
"Si madre me viera, sería el ser mas feliz del mundo, Azerep" dijo con tristeza, mostrando sus ojos lavanda.  
  
Y el ciclo se repetiría, si no hacían algo por salvar a sus padres y tíos, ellos probablemente morirían, por eso, ese año irían contra aquel mundo tan vil, que hozó en encerrar a su familia.

 


End file.
